


The Tale Of A Sleeping Prince

by Lady_Yumiko_Hiroko



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 11:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18827983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Yumiko_Hiroko/pseuds/Lady_Yumiko_Hiroko
Summary: The King of Russia, Viktor's father, had found a baby boy hidden in the castle's storage room. However this was no ordinary child. This was the unwanted Prince of Japan. No one knew of their child, so the King took him in as a servant to protect him from harm.





	1. c h a p t e r 0 | p r o l o g u e

I couldn’t believe my eyes.

 

I’ve been looking for my prince for so long.

 

To think he was caught under a spell…

 

I don’t want him to suffer any longer.

 

I had to give you away to keep you safe.

 

Yet somehow,  **they** found you.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


I will save you.


	2. c h a p t e r 1 | d r e a m

“Your Majesty. It is time to wake up.” The sunlight shone in my face as my butler, Jean- Jacques Leroy, spread the curtains out, tying them in place. I lazily sat up and brushed my platinum hair out of my face. 

 

“What would you like for breakfast, Your Excellency?” The black haired butler pulled out some clothes from my wardrobe, slipping socks onto my bare feet.

 

“Just a blood orange black tea, Mr. Leroy.”

 

“Yes, My Lord. I’ll fetch it right away.” As my butler make his exit, my mind wandered to the dream I had during the  night.

 

“Yuri…” I looked at the door to see my famous and most talented jester, Yuri Plisetsky pass by the door.

 

“Mr. Plisetsky!” I heard the softening footsteps quickly grow louder as Mr. Plisetsky opened the door.

 

“You summoned me, Your Highness?”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Bring me Yuri Federov.”


	3. c h a p t e r 2 | f e d e r o v

“The weird Yuri?” I looked at the lead jester blankly, knowing I wasn’t talking about him.

 

“Yes. Bring him to me.” I adjusted the small golden crown on my head in the mirror as Mr. Plisetsky closed the door gently. 

 

I need to address him as soon as possible. I know my father planned to keep the secret of Yuri Federov’s true origin. I have thought about allowing him to become a higher class servant of some sort, but that’ll raise suspicion. 

 

I have to let him go. For his sake.

 

Something about the boy piques my interest, a possibility being because he’s really Japanese. The other possibility being that he has some sort of aura of potential. I want to tell him of his real origin. 

 

I want to tell him his real name.

 

“Your Majesty? You called?” The boy named Yuri Federov entered the room after a gentle knock, his mocha brown orbs gazing at my form. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Yes, Mr. Federov. Come in and shut the door.” 


	4. c h a p t e r 3 | h a i r

The young man entered my private quarters, closing the door behind him. He looked at me nervously.

 

“Come. I’ve been wanting to take a look at your hair.” Mr. Federov took a few steps forward, sitting down on the chair in front of my cherrywood vanity. I took off my white gloves and ran my fingers through Yuri’s thick black hair. It felt so different.

 

I grabbed a brush I kept especially for Yuri’s hair, slicking it back to the neatness that it once was.

 

“I really like your hair. Especially for how dark it is.” His hair was indeed a beautiful black. I caught a glimpse of his reddened cheeks in the mirror.

 

“T-Thank you, sire…” Just as I placed the brush back where it belonged, my butler returned with a steaming hot cup of tea and biscuits.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Your tea, Your Excellency.”


	5. c h a p t e r 4 | f o l l o w m e

“Thank you.” Viktor took the teacup in the tray, taking a small sip as he placed it back on the tray. 

 

“Mr. Federov. Take me to the throne room. Mr. Leroy. Bring my breakfast to my office. I will be there shortly.” I exited my bedroom with Yuri in tow. He followed me down the palace hallways in silence. 

 

I have to tell him about his origin.

 

Once we reached the throne room, I turned around to face the raven haired man.

 

“Yuri Federov.” The male looked up at my taller form.

 

“Yes, Your Excellency?”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“There’s a few things I need to speak with you about.”


	6. c h a p t e r 5 | y o u r r e a l n a m e

“Yes, Your Excellency?” I turned around to face Mr. Federov.

 

“Do you believe you are Russian?” The young male’s mocha orbs widened.

 

“Y-Yes, Your Majesty. What else would I possibly be?”

 

“Don't you notice the differences between you and everyone else in Russia?” The raven haired male paused before answering with a concerned look.

 

“Your Excellency? What are you saying, if you don't mind me asking?” I placed my white gloved hand on Mr. Federov’s shoulder and leaned forward to look into his cocoa orbs.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Your real name… is Yuri Katsuki.”


	7. c h a p t e r 6 | s e c r e t s

“Katsuki? I-I'm sorry, Your Highness, but I believe you are mistaken. That's the name of Japan’s royal family.” I took a step back to view the Japanese man.

 

“There's a story, passed down from my father to me, that we have been keeping from you, along with all of Russia.” Mr. Federov’s cocoa orbs widened behind his blue frames.

 

“Y-Yes, I'll keep it a secret. It's an honor, sire.” The raven haired male bowed, however I used my index and middle finger to pull his face back up. I leaned close to my servant.

 

“You must keep it a secret. If you don't, it can lead to war. You can get yourself killed. Do you understand?” Yuri’s pale cheeks were dusted a soft pink hue.

 

“Y-Yes, Your Excellency…”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


I kissed his soft lips.


	8. c h a p t e r 7 | r e q u e s t

I felt Mr. Federov flinch, his lips quivered slightly in front of mine. I pulled away and took a step back, admiring the raven haired man’s reddened features.

 

“Y-Your Excellency-” I extended my arm in front of me, stretching my hand out to the Japanese male.

 

“Yuri. Skate with me.” Mr. Federov hesitated before bowing. I looked down at Yuri, his body shaking slightly from my request. He stood straight up again before taking a step forward.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Yes, Your Majesty.”


	9. c h a p t e r 8 | c h o o s e

I took Mr. Federov to my private skating rink, locking the doors to keep from being discovered. I guided the raven haired male to the dressing room. Oblivious cocoa eyed looked around as I pulled out several leotards for the Japanese boy to choose from.

 

“Pick whichever one you like.” Yuri shyly nodded, scanning his gaze across the bench. 

 

The first one was a sequenced white one of every shade. The sequins shined every color of the rainbow. The second one was a red and black sequined one, similar to the white one. His eyes landed on a black sequined one, almost as black as his hair.

 

“I'm not sure which one to pick.” With my lack of patience, I grabbed the red and black one and shoved it in his arms.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Just wear this one!”


	10. c h a p t e r 9 | d r e s s i n g

“Y-Yes, Your Excellency.” Mr. Federov shyly observed the article of clothing in his hands. I went in the wardrobe once more to pull out my personal orchid skating gear. I began removing my robes, laying them neatly on the bench only to see the raven haired male frozen in place and scanning my body.

 

“And I thought you were professional…” Yuri’s cheeks turned from a cute shade of pink to a heated crimson as he spun around.

 

“M-My appologies, my lord!” I put my leotard on, tightening my sleeves as I noticed Mr. Federov didn’t move at all.

 

“Aren’t you going to change, too~?” The mocha eyed man looked away, shyly and silently undressing. I grabbed two pairs of skates, fastening both onto my feet. Yuri quickly caught up to me, lacing his skates on his feet.

 

“I’m finished, Your Majesty.” Mr. Federov followed me to the beautiful ice rink that almost no one knew of.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Let us begin.”


	11. c h a p t e r 1 0 | t h e q u a k e

Mr. Federov and I took our first steps onto the ice, the raven haired male gliding smoothly and gracefully. I followed Yuri’s lead, allowing my body to naturally glide and move freely and diligently.

 

“I haven’t skated in a while.” The Japanese man stated, his voice soothing to my ears. I skated closer to Mr. Federov.

 

“Yuri, I-” Suddenly, the room began to shake violently. Mr. Federov instantly grabbed onto me for dear life.

 

“Y-Your Majesty! Is this an earthquake?!” Suddenly, the skating rink shot up high, elevating us at an unknown speed. We rose higher and higher on the ice.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


I blacked out.


	12. c h a p t e r 1 1 | l e r o y

I awoke in a dark room. Too dark to tell where I was. I looked around to try and identify something, anything that can tell me where I ended up.

 

“Mr. Federov? Hello?”

 

“Greetings, Your Excellency…” The mocking voice of Mr. Leroy echoed through the darkness. I glanced in the direction of the source. The lights turned on to reveal my butler in my bedroom.

 

“What is the meaning of that tone in your voice?!” I couldn't move. My wrists and ankles were tied together with thick rope. The butler smirked.

 

“I know of your little ‘secret’ about Mr. Federov, or should I say, Prince Katsuki Yuri.” My turquoise orbs widened in shock. This man had been eavesdropping on our private conversation and disobeyed my orders.

 

“Let me go immediately!”

 

“I'm afraid I can't. I have already put the little prince to sleep, and I plan to ship him off to a brothel in China. Oh, they'll just love him there. With him gone and you in my possession,I will be King!” I couldn't believe the betrayal, he words of my most trusted companion stabbing me in the back. I felt my chest tighten and my eyes threatened to leak.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Good night, my lord.”


	13. c h a p t e r 1 2 | s c i s s o r s

The lights turned off. The door had shut. I couldn't move my limbs freely due to my bonds. Struggling didn't help, but I have to try something. Yuri’s in danger because of me, and I must fix it.

 

I looked down at my hands, their usual pale color slowly turning red. Most of my attire were thrown to the corner of the room, I donned a simple black tee and formal pants, my white socks slipping off of my feet.

 

I turned my body around to my vanity, my shiny silver scissors placed away in the drawer. I shimmied my form to the edge of the bed, accidentally falling face first onto the floor, knocking my socks off my feet.

 

_ ‘How embarrassing…’  _ I scooted over to the vanity, opening the drawer with my pearl white teeth. Propping myself up with my elbows on the vanity, I peered inside. No scissors were found.

 

“Dammit.” I whispered under my breath. I flipped my platinum hair to get a better look in the drawer, reaching inside for the alternative I discovered.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Got it.”


	14. c h a p t e r 1 3 | t h e e s c a p e

I managed to grab the eyebrow razor from the vanity drawer with my pearl white teeth, instantly collapsing back onto the floor due to my loss of balance. I cursed under my breath as I still held the razor in my mouth. I dropped the razor onto the floor and sat upright, grabbing the razor with my fingers and turning the blade toward the rope.

 

“This is going to take a bit of time, Yuri. You must be patient.” I began my awkward attempt at rubbing the steel blade against the thick rope. I tried as hard as I could to apply as much friction as possible, causing some rope to break as I blew my platinum locks out of my turquoise eyes. 

 

I began to panic at the length of time I've been rubbing away. Anxiety took over as I tried to rub faster and faster. The majority of the rope was now gone. My grip faltered, dropping the eyebrow razor. I hastily picked it back up and kept rubbing.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The last bit of rope snapped.


	15. c h a p t e r 1 4 | l o c k e d

I unwrapped the rope from my wrists and made haste to unbundle my ankles from the thick rope. Once freed, my turquoise orbs observed the red markings left behind, almost drawing crimson blood to the surface of my reddened skin.

 

My feet quickly pitter pattered to the door, only to find it locked and possibly barricaded. I raced to my only window, also locked with shatterproof glass. I began to panic internally. That's when I remembered the secret passageway in my closet that led throughout the palace.

 

Taking immediate action, I grabbed the key from the hidden compartment in my nightstand, brushing away my platinum bangs from my face as I unlocked the sliding doors, entering and locking the doors behind me.

 

I knew the palace all too well, and I know Mr. Leroy’s sneaky tactics since the day he told me not to tell my father he brought a puppy back to the palace. I know exactly where he hides all his palace contraband.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


I know exactly where Yuri is.


	16. c h a p t e r 1 5 | s l e e p i n g b e a u t y

I scurried through the labyrinth, trying my hardest to remember the layout of my palace. My platinum hair flowed elegantly behind me as I neared my destination. 

 

Thoughts of Yuri drifted through my mind. Mr. Leroy told me he was asleep, but was he okay? Was he in any pain? Did Mr. Leroy hurt him in any way? Does Yuri know he's in danger?

 

‘I have to stop.’ My thoughts ceased as I neared the door to where I believe Mr. Leroy took Yuri.

 

‘The storage room…’ My turquoise orbs scanned the area, nothing but boxes and crates in sight. I could only assume he's in one of them, so I looked around for any boxes that might fit his size.

 

After about a half hour of searching, I discovered an unusually sized box, about the size of a coffin. I shuffled over to it with a crowbar in hand, tucking it in the edge of the lid as I lifted it off the box. Inside laid a familiar sleeping Japanese male on a bed of packing peanuts.

 

“Yuri! Wake up, Yuri!” I shook the raven haired man, however he slept all too soundly. His face looked so peaceful as he slept. His hair smooth to the touch. His cheekbones defined and pale. His lips…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


I must kiss his lips!


	17. c h a p t e r 1 6 | m y p r i n c e

I leaned in close to the sleeping prince in front of me, our breaths mingling blissfully. I couldn’t resist his charm any longer. Yuri will be my prince, and we will live happily ever-

 

“Viktor?” I leaned in closer.

 

“Yuri~” I leaned in closer.

 

~~~~~

 

“Viktor, wake up!” I opened my turquoise orbs in shock of the sudden shout. I saw Yuri blushing under my body. I looked around the room to see that we were in a hotel bedroom.

 

“V-Viktor, what’s gotten into you?” I looked back down at the blushing male.

 

“Where are we?” 

 

“We’re in our hotel room, silly.” I looked at Yuri once again.

 

“So you’re not the prince of Japan? I’m not the king of Russia?” I could see the raven haired male attempt to hold in his fit of laughter as he smiled up at me.

 

“No! Me, a prince? Not a chance! But…” Yuri wrapped his arms around my neck and pulled me in for a peck on my lips, his cocoa orbs looking into my own turquoise ones.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“You’ll always be my king, Viktor Nikiforov.”


End file.
